guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genveir
Thanks for trying to help... but did you actually verify your formulas? The first two I looked at for sever artery and seeking blade don't fit correctly for all values (0 through 16). --Fyren 01:57, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) : ew, you're right... i'll look them over and correct where necessary.--Genveir 03:37, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) : I am fairly certain they are right now.--Genveir 03:37, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) You might be interested in this. --Rezyk 03:33, 29 October 2005 (EST) Putting "my" Math in Skills I think you should place them in the same section as the progression table even if there is one. I prefer the math over the table personally, though I am sure there are plenty who don't. --Karlos 07:10, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) : I was not sure if that's such a good idea, especially since i only have a lvl 20 warrior/monk at the moment, and im really poor, can't afford to go and buy runes for every skill... so my formulas are only gonna be verified up to 16 for swordmanship, tactics and strength. I can make fair estimates of the rest, but for example in Pure Strike i've noticed there are some whacky formulas out there... i don't want to post incorrect formulas, so im only gonna put up the formulas of those three attributes at the moment. Won't it look strange if there is a progression thingy with math in only those three attributes? (Won't be complete either, especially with elite skills) : Im very inexperienced in the whole Wiki thing, so im not sure what the table options are here, but i could look around at tables other people have made and just add one to each skill I have a formula for... Im plenty experienced with coding/general computing to manage a table if i have an example :) --Genveir 08:31, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::This is not my decision, and Fyren does not seem to favor this idea. So, for now, continue as you were doing by placing them in the talk pages. Make a heading (as you did here) and place them in the heading (like "Math of this Skill" or "Skill progression formula") --Karlos 14:33, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::The table will be more useful to most people because it's simply easier. We can't really find the game's formula without asking a dev, at best we're fitting a line to the data we have. I'd be fine with putting it in the article if we verify it matches all the data, meaning for 0 through potentially 20, depending on the attribute. :::Genveir, for tables, check Mind Shock and you can copy, paste, and just change the numbers and headings. Or, Mending for a template Karlos made that's simpler (but has only one row). --Fyren 14:59, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I checked both and noticed the table is in a different spot at each... should i put it between Acquisition and Usage like at Mending or between Description and Acquisition like at Mind Shock?--Genveir 19:33, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I prefer them in the Usage Notes section, below acquisition. --Karlos 19:41, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)